It is love
by Choga
Summary: eine Mischung aus Fasching und Maskenball, eine sich unwohlfühlende Hermine und ein charmanter Verehrer, doch ist alles so wie es scheint? Please RR


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix! Verdien kein Geld damit, mach das nur zum spaß! Ect.  
  
Widmung: Meinen Eltern, die heut 20. Hochzeitstag haben. obwohl die Geschichte ursprünglich ihre widerspiegeln ist es nun was ganz anderes geworden.  
  
A/N: Viel Spaß! Und bitte R/R! Hab euch alle lieb! *knuddel*  
  
Viele liebe Grüße auch an Annalena! Hdl!  
  
Sowas entseht wenn man krankgeschrieben ist. *kopfschüttel*  
  
Have you see it? This smile on her face? The stars in her eyes?  
  
It is love.  
  
It Is Love.  
  
Wie ich diese Veranstaltungen hasse! Wie konnte Dumbledore nur auf so eine blöde Idee kommen? Ein Maskenball! Kombiniert mit Fasching, manchmal glaub ich er wird langsam wirklich zu alt für so was!  
  
Kopfschüttelnd betritt sie die große Halle, sie war wohl eine der letzten, denn es war kein Tisch mehr frei, überall Masken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie hingehen sollte! Diese Leute kannte sie alle nicht und sie kannten sie nicht, oder vielmehr erkannten sie sie nicht.  
  
Hermine ging Richtung Busfett. Sie wollte erst mal schaun was es denn anlässlich dieses 'tollen' Festes zu Essen gab. Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, die Hauselfen hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet! Soviel Delikatessen gab es in Hogwarts nicht mehr seit dem Trimagischen Tournier, könnte sogar sein, dass die Auswahl diesmal noch größer war. Was auch nicht verwunderlich war, denn immerhin hatte dieses Fest einen Sinn, die Schüler und Schülerinnen, die Professoren und Professorinnen von Hogwarts feierten: "Schon ein Jahr ohne Voldemort und Tausende die folgen werden!" Hermine wusste nicht wer sich diesen tollen Titel ausgedacht hatte. Sie selbst jedenfalls fand ihn ziemlich bescheuert, genau wie das ganze Fest. Zu Ron und Harry hatte sie gesagt, sie würde nicht hingehen. Und nun?  
  
War sie doch da, mit hochgesteckten Haaren und einem Kleid aus der Barockzeit, sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, weil das dunkle rot und das Schwarz weniger auffällig waren.  
  
Vielleicht ein Fehler.  
  
Die meisten hatten farbenfrohe Kleider an, immerhin war es ja auch wirklich ein Grund zu feiern.  
  
Da! Dort war gerade ein Tisch freigeworden! Hermine beeilte sich hinzukommen und setzte sich. Und nun? Wenn sie aufstehen würde, würde sie höchstwahrscheinlich den Tisch wieder losseien, es war alles viel zu verhext! Wie sollte sie jetzt was essen, oder an was zu trinken kommen? Verdammt!  
  
Hast ja toll mitgedacht Mine! Selbst ne falle gestellt! Und das nur weil du niemanden deinen Nickname nennen wolltest und eigentlich auch gar nicht hier sein wolltest. Und das alles nur wegen dieser blöden Rede die du nachher natürlich ganz zufällig halten musst. Tolle Idee Albus Dumbledore, wirklich ganz toll.  
  
Hermine starrte auf die Tanzfläche es schien als wären Tausende von Menschen im ganzen Saal versammelt, dabei waren es nicht mehr als sonst. Sie konnte die Leute nicht erkennen, die dort tanzten, sie kannte sie nicht. Wie auch wenn sie wie sie selbst einen Zauber genutzt haben um sich ein neues Gesicht für diesen Abend zu verschaffen, dass nur für den zu durchschauen ist dem sie es gestattet. Und das würde bestimmt nicht vorkommen hatte Hermine sich vorgenommen. Sie unerkannt auf diese Party kommen und auch wieder gehen.  
  
"Dürfte ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten!" das war Dumbledores Stimme und Hermine graulte es vor den Worten die jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Erst mal möchte ich euch allen sagen wie toll ihr heute ausseht und findet ihr nicht das dies ein fabelhaftes fest ist?" Hermine hätte schwören können, dass er ihr zugezwinkert hatte, nur ganz kurz, doch sie konnten nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn die Menge brüllte Professor Dumbledore ein überlautes "Ja!" entgegen. Ganz zu Hermines missfallen. "Wie ihr wisst werden wir anlässlich dieses Festes auch eine Narrenkönigin und einen Narrenkönig wählen!" Lautes Gejubel von der Menge, sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie man sich nur für so was begeistern konnte. Kinder! War der einzige Gedanke der ihr durch den Kopf ging. "Und nun werd ich ein paar vereinzelte Leute nach vorne Rufen, damit sie heute auch mal was zu sagen haben, und nicht vergessen, heute ist alles erlaubt was Spaß macht!"  
  
Nachdem Dumbledore nach vier Rednern die Kussfreiheit eröffnet hatte, ging das Fest weiter!  
  
Wozu bin ich hier? Reden musst ich nun doch nicht, wahrscheinlich weil McGonagall gehört hat wie ich meinte, dass ich nicht kommen werde und mich nicht bloß stellen wollte. Nett von ihr, aber hätte sie mir nicht Bescheid sagen können? Nun bin ich ganz unsinnigen auf diesem verdamm.  
  
Hermine konnten diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken, denn plötzlich spürte sie zwei warme feuchte Lippen auf den ihren! Was war hier los? Doch bevor sie Orten konnte wie der maskierte Jemand aussah, war er auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten entweder der Geheimnisvolle würde sich selbst melden, oder sie müsste jeden einzelnen hier im Raum küssen um rauszukriegen wer es war.  
  
Nee, da entscheid ich mich lieber fürs warten. Und was wenn's nun Malfoy war?  
  
Hermines Gesicht verzog sich angewidert.  
  
"Darf ich mich setzen?" die Frage riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken, wie konnte sie nur so weit weg sein und das auch noch mit Gedanken an Malfoy, wenn es nun.  
  
"Ist das ein Nein?" wieder wurde sie unterbrochen. Überrascht sah sie den Namenlosen an. "Bitte was haben sie gesagt?" Jetzt lachte er und sein Lachen klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren. "Entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen hab, ich dachte schon dieses angewiderte Gesicht galt mir, weil ich es gewagt habe sie anzusprechen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen ob ich mich setzen darf und damit deutete er auf den leeren Stuhl, der noch mit an ihrem Tisch stand. "Natürlich!" stammelte Hermine und wurde sogleich rot, wie konnte sie nur so unaufmerksam sein. Der junge Mann setzte sich. "Darf ich fragen wie sie heißen, junges Fräulein?" und seine Augen funkelten sie an, Hermine wurde schwummerig. "Ja, ja, natürlich mein Name ist Cattleya! Und wie lautet der ihre?" so unaufmerksam war sie nicht mehr gewesen, seit sie sich im vierten Jahr furchtbare sorgen um Harry gemacht hatte, doch da hatte ihre Unaufmerksamkeit einen anderen Grund. "Ach, nennen sie mich Setsu!" und das Lächeln, dass er ihr schenkte ließ sie vergessen, wie sehr sie solche Veranstaltungen hasste, wie ungern sie hergekommen war und das sie Dumbledore verflucht hatte auf eine solche Idee zu kommen. Wie verpufft war all der Ärger und sie spürte zum ersten Mal nichts als Glück, aber irgendetwas nagte an ihr. Wer war er? Und würde er sich ihr gegenüber auch so verhalten, wenn er wüsste wer sie war?  
  
Aber ist das nicht egal? Es ist nur für heute, nur heute Abend und dann ist alles vorbei, wie ein Traum.  
  
Sie wusste, dass sie ihn nicht einfach würde vergessen können, aber sie musste.  
  
"lass uns ein wenig frische Luft schnappen!" seine Worte, wie Honig!  
  
Blindlings folgte sie dem schönen Jüngling, nicht die neidischen Blicke der Mädchen sehend und nicht merkend das ein Bauernjunge ihnen sorgenvoll hinterher sah.  
  
Draußen setzten sie sich auf einer Bank. Hermine blickte hoch in den Himmel, die Nacht war sternenklar und die Musik drang von drinnen leise an ihr Ohr.  
  
Wie romantisch!  
  
"ist es hier nicht wunderschön? Diese Aussicht? Einfach herrlich!" murmelte seine Stimme an ihrem Ohr, ihr Magen drehte sich. Sie antwortete nicht und sie reagierte auch nicht, als er anfing ihr Ohr zu liebkosen. Sie ließ ihn weitermachen, wartend was kommen würde. Doch als er bei ihren Lippen angekommen war, wurde er plötzlich fordernder und die Hoffnung, das er derjenige sein könnte, der sie geküsst hatte verblasste. Dies war etwas anderes und Hermine fing an sich zu Ekeln, er schien seine Hände überall zu haben. Und wäre seine Zunge nicht in ihrem Mund gewesen hätte sie geschrieen. So versuchte sie nur sich loszureißen, weg von diesem Monster. Doch sie hatte keine Chance! Sie war zu schwach. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und verzweifelt versuchte sie an ihren Zauberstab zu kommen, doch sie konnte nicht ankommen, weil Setsu's Hand die ihrigen festhielt. Sein Griff war so fest, dass es sie schnürte. Und sie wusste, würde nicht ein wunder geschehen, hätte sie keine Chance.  
  
2ich weiß, dass du es auch willst! Es ist doch alles erlaubt was Spaß macht und dies wird dir Spaß machen!" raunte er an ihr Ohr, die Schöhnheit seiner Stimme war verflogen, das wohlige Gefühl das sie vorhin noch hatte verschwunden.  
  
Oh bitte hilf mir doch jemand! Kann doch nicht sein, dass das so enden soll?  
  
Tränen verschleierten ihren Blick und sie hörte nur aus weiter Ferne einen Zauberspruch wie die Erlösung, dann wurde sie ohnmächtig.  
  
Unfähig sich an irgendwas zu erinnern wachte sie auf. Die Augen noch geschlossen genoss sie die Umarmung, als plötzlich die Erinnerung wieder kam und sie erschrocken hochfuhr aus der liebevollen Umarmung losreißend.  
  
Die Umgebung verschwamm vor ihren Augen durch das ruckartige Aufsetzen und sie blinzelte kurz, bevor sie den Jungen neben sich auf der Bank erkennen konnte.  
  
"Wer bist du?" skeptisch sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Geht es dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?" überging er ihre Frage und sah sie besorgt an.  
  
"Er, er hat doch nicht." ihre Worte brachen ab und ihr Blick spiegelte pure angst wieder.  
  
Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und ein erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen auf.  
  
"Was ist passiert? Nachdem ich ohnmächtig geworden bin?" liebevoll lächelte er sie an "das ist unwichtig, wichtig ist, dass es dir gut geht." "Hast du mir geholfen?" Sogleich wurde er rot und nickte schüchtern. "Danke!" "Aber sag, was hast du so alleine auf dem Fest gemacht noch dazu in dieser schlechten Stimmung?" "Unwichtig!" meint sie und umarmt ihren Retter als Dankeschön. "Wer bist du?" fragt sie ihn erneut in der Hoffnung diesmal eine Antwort zu kriegen. Seine Augen flackern kurz auf. "Jemand der unglaublich gern mit dir tanzen möchte." Und ein schelmisches Grinsen macht sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. "Dann lass uns reingehen und das nachholen!" voller Elan steht sie auf. "Was ist, willst du nicht?" Er schüttelt nur den Kopf, das ist es nicht, aber das Fest ist schon lange vorbei." wieder grinst er sie an. So als wüsste er genau was in ihr vorgeht, so als könnte er hinter ihre Maske sehen. Doch es stört sie nicht, nein sie würde nur zu gern mit ihm ihr Geheimnis tauschen. Meine Identität gegen Deine.  
  
Als sie keine Anstalten macht weiter zu gehen, steht er auf und schließt sie in die Arme. Langsam bewegen sie sich zum Takt einer gedachten Musik. Langsam und jeder seinen Gedanken nach hängend.  
  
Ohne es mitzubekommen tanzten sie eine halbe Ewigkeit und die Sterne über ihnen schienen glücklich auf sie runter. Als der Wind aufhörte zu rauschen und alles still war, hörten sie das klopfen ihres Herzens so laut, das sie glaubten, der jeweils andere müsse es hören und wie elektrisiert näherten sich ihre Lippen. Zaghaft berührten sie sich und verschlossen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss, der dieses Gefühl in ihnen auslöste, das noch keiner von beiden zuvor bemerkt hatte. Ihre Lippen schienen nicht voneinander lassen zu wollen und liebkosten sich immer wieder.  
  
Und erst als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten viel Hermine auf, dass es da gleiche Gefühl war, wie bei dem Unbekannten heute Abend auf dem Fest. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
Enttäuscht sah er sie an, das weißt du immer noch nicht.  
  
Sie hielten sich immer noch in den Armen, Stirn an Stirn sahen sie sich in die Augen.  
  
"Nein" antwortete sie aufrichtig.  
  
Er atmete schwer aus, "dann kann ich es dir auch nicht sagen."  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Du würdest damit vielleicht nicht klarkommen Hermine!"  
  
"Wo, woher weißt du wer ich bin?"  
  
Wieder atmete er schwer aus.  
  
"Ich weiß es einfach, weil ich dich in jeder Verkleidung wieder erkennen würde."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
Er fand sie stellte sich an wie ein kleines Kind, hätte nicht sie als Frau solche Fragen beantworten müssen?  
  
"Weil ich dich liebe!"  
  
Und wieder spürte sie seine Lippen auf den ihren.  
  
Es fühlte sich so gut und richtig an.  
  
Es ist mir egal wer du bist, aber ich kann dich nicht einfach so gehen lassen und dann immer diese Lippen vermissend.  
  
Sie küsste ihn fordernder.  
  
"Ich bin Harry!" und das Gesicht des Bauernjungen wurde zu Harrys mit der runden Brille und den strahlend grünen Augen.  
  
Erst schien Hermine erschrocken, doch dann lächelte sie. Wieder fanden ihre Lippen zueinander.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch!" und damit wurde Hermine wieder zu Hermine.  
  
"Ich weiß!" antwortete er, doch bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte küsste er sie schon wieder. Und eigentlich war ihr auch egal woher er das wusste, hoffentlich er war für sie da.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, dass das Fest sie zur Königin gewählt hatte und Harry wusste nicht, das er der König war, doch Dumbledore der sie von seinem Fenster aus beobachtete war froh sie endlich vereint zu sehen und er musste grinsen bei dem Gedanken was sie für ein Gesicht machen werden, wenn sie morgen ihre Kronen erhalten würden.  
  
Have you see it? This smile on her face? The stars in her eyes? It is love. 


End file.
